


I Know What You Need

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: “What are we watching?” Patrick asks. Jonny said no hockey so that rules out highlights or game tape.“It’s a surprise,” Jonny says, lips curling into a smile.Laughter instantly fills the room. The screen shows Patrick’s room in his old condo, bed clearly on display.“You have the best ideas,” Patrick says, eyes still on the screen where he and Jonny are giggling while trying to see if the entire bed is in frame.





	I Know What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> this is for gay porn hard. i have all the faith in the hawks. obviously i have no control over what happens in this series, but this is my way of trying to help?
> 
> title is a lyric from "LOVE." by Kendrick Lamar. (it's also a common sentence but i got it specifically from the song so credit where credit is due?)

Patrick crawls into bed with a sigh. He pulls the covers up and closes his eyes even though he knows he isn’t going to be able to get any sleep tonight.

Jonny slips into bed behind him and wraps an around his waist, tugging him close to his chest. He threads a hand through Patrick’s curls.

“Mullet?” Jonny asks.

Patrick shakes his head. “Mullet or no mullet, we still sucked out there. It has nothing to do with my fucking hair.”

“Patrick,” Jonny says, hesitantly.

“They booed us,” Patrick whispers, on the verge of tears. “They booed us, Jonny.”

Jonny sighs and drops a kiss on Patrick’s cheek before getting out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Patrick asks. 

“This is what’s going to happen. We’re going to think about something else for a few hours. No playoffs, no hockey. Tomorrow, we’re going to wake up early and watch game tape. A list of our weaknesses, their strengths, how to combat it, Rinne’s weaknesses, his instincts, their weakest D’s-”

“I get it,” Patrick interrupts, smiling as much as he can given the day they had.

“Good,” Jonny says, grabbing his laptop and going over to hook it up to the TV.

“What are we watching?” Patrick asks. Jonny said no hockey so that rules out highlights or game tape.

“It’s a surprise,” Jonny says, his lips curling into a smile.

Patrick gets up and shuffles back so that he can lean against the headboard. Jonny clicks around on his laptop before pressing play on a clip of some sort.

Laughter instantly fills the room. The screen shows Patrick’s room in his old condo, bed clearly on display.

Jonny crawls onto the bed over the sheets and tugs them off of Patrick.

“You have the best ideas,” Patrick says, eyes still on the screen where he and Jonny are giggling while trying to see if the entire bed is in frame. 

“It’s good,” onscreen Jonny says, tugging Patrick towards the bed with his hand. Patrick stumbles and falls on top of him. They’re already naked; Patrick vaguely remembers they shot this after already fooling around. They were twenty maybe twenty-one at the time, foolish and naive but so so in love. Being the exhibitionist that he is, it was Jonny's idea. They didn't put much thought into it, never once thinking about the consequences of the tape getting leaked or someone hacking them. In hindsight, they should probably delete the video now, but nothing's happened in eight years and at this point, Patrick really doesn't care if something does.

“I haven’t seen this in forever,” Patrick comments.

Jonny pulls off his boxers, the only article of clothing he has on, and lies down next to Patrick. “Me too, but I figured we needed to break it out. It’s been too long.”

Patrick nods in agreement without looking at him, too busy staring at Jonny’s dick on screen hardening against Patrick’s thigh as they kiss, or more like lick each other’s tongues since their lips barely touch.

“We were so fucking hot,” Patrick says in amazement.

Jonny shifts next to him and starts kissing down Patrick’s neck. “We’re still hot, baby.”

“Mmm,” Patrick moans, turning his head to give Jonny a better angle.

Onscreen Patrick is now sitting at the edge of the bed as Jonny stands between his feet. Patrick’s kneading Jonny’s soft, round ass. He grabs at his cheeks and pulls them apart before letting them slap back together, jiggling as they do so.

“Fuck, Jonny,” Patrick says. “Look at your fucking ass.”

“Why are you saying that like you don’t see it every day?” Jonny asks, kissing down Patrick’s chest.

“Can we do what they’re doing?” Patrick asks, pointing at the TV.

“You mean what we did?”

“Yes, whatever,” Patrick says, scooting down to the edge of the bed and practically ripping his boxers off. “Get over here.”

Jonny grins at him and does as told. He stands between Patrick’s thighs just like he does onscreen. The camera angle doesn’t show what Patrick’s doing besides playing with Jonny’s ass but it’s obvious there’s some serious dick sucking going on so Patrick licks his lips and goes to work.

“Babe, your mouth,” Jonny says, gently pushing him away.

“’M fine,” Patrick says. He got his stitches taken out already. There’s some lingering pain, but nothing he can’t handle.

“You sure?”

Patrick answers by wrapping his wet lips around Jonny’s thick, hard cock. It’s already red and alert but it twitches and hardens even more inside Patrick’s hot mouth. “Fuck,” Jonny groans, curling his toes in pleasure.

Patrick keeps his eyes open, staring at themselves on the screen. His old self rubs a finger over Jonny’s hole, irritating the skin around it. Patrick copies the action, but knows by now that Jonny can handle more and he’s not entirely in the mood for teasing so he gently guides the tip of his finger inside Jonny.

Jonny grabs Patrick’s shoulders and holds on tight. Patrick takes Jonny’s cock in deeper and deeper, until there’s nothing left to take. When he starts gagging on it, Jonny pulls back, letting Patrick adjust.

Patrick glances at the TV and sees Jonny on his stomach, spread out on the bed with Patrick working a finger inside him while kissing along his back.

He pulls away from Jonny’s cock and slaps his ass a few times before nodding at the TV. “Get on the bed.” Jonny turns to look at the screen and freezes.

Patrick lets Jonny watch for a few seconds before becoming impatient. “Jonathan.”

Jonny doesn’t move, too captivated by onscreen Patrick’s tongue poking at Jonny’s hole. Patrick groans, partly in annoyance and partly in pleasure. He stands and pushes Jonny onto the bed. 

“Okay, okay,” Jonny laughs. “Didn’t realized you wanted me this bad.”

Patrick chuckles sadly. “When do I not?”

Jonny turns his head to look at him. “I’m all yours.”

“Wait, let’s do it the other way so we can see the TV,” Patrick says. 

Jonny spins so that he’s still on his stomach but now his head is at the foot of the bed, facing the TV. Patrick grins at the sight and crawls onto the bed, lining his face up with Jonny’s ass. He trails his tongue over Jonny’s ass, licking at every dip and ridge until he reaches his red hole.

“C’mon, Pat,” Jonny huffs.

Patrick complies and gathers as much saliva as he can in his mouth. He slowly lets it drip onto Jonny’s hole before licking it all up and doing it again.

“Inside,” Jonny says, wiggling his ass in Patrick’s face. “Get inside.”

Patrick grabs his ass and stills it before dipping his tongue into Jonny. He pushes inside as much as he can before he has to pull away for air. He flicks his tongue over the hole a few times until Jonny’s shaking under him.

“You’re fingering me now,” Jonny says.

“Huh?” Patrick asks, looking up to meet his eyes. Jonny glances at the TV. Oh, right, their sex tape. Onscreen Patrick is already two fingers deep in Jonny.

“Guess I gotta catchup, eh?” Patrick kisses Jonny’s hole one last time, tongue slipping out and poking inside him before pulling away. He scrambles up Jonny’s body and slots his hard cock between Jonny’s ass cheeks. Patrick rocks as the wetness allows his cock to easily slide between his ass.

He sticks two of his fingers in front of Jonny’s face and pushes them into his mouth. Jonny happily sucks on them, moaning every time Patrick’s cock brushed against his hole. He pulls his fingers out of his mouth and slides back down his body to his ass. He works a finger inside, rubbing against the walls of Jonny’s ass. 

“Two?” Patrick asks, making sure Jonny’s ready before he adds his other finger.

“Yes, two,” Jonny says, nodding emphatically. “Fuck, give me ten. I don’t care.”

Patrick grins, he loves when Jonny’s desperate for him. He licks his now dry second finger and pushes it inside with the other. Once they’re both deep inside Jonny, he starts spreading them out and making scissoring motions with them.

“So good for me, Jonny,” Patrick mumbles into Jonny’s ass as he watches his fingers work inside him. He bites hard at Jonny’s cheek and licks over the faint teeth marks that rise on his skin.

He’s reminded of the sex tape when a loud grunt comes from the TV. He looks up to see his dick disappearing inside Jonny.

Patrick pulls his fingers out in one smooth motion causing Jonny to whine at the emptiness. He reaches over to their bedside table for lube and slicks up his cock. “Ready for me?” Patrick asks, angling his dick towards Jonny’s red, wet, fluttering hole.

“Yes,” Jonny hisses as Patrick drips cold lube on to his hole and rubs it in. “Fuck me, Peeks.”

Patrick slides his cock up and down Jonny’s taint until his head catches on his hole and Jonny pushes against it. Patrick laughs at his eagerness and grips his cock, pushing inside.

“Tight,” Patrick groans, thrusting in slowly until his balls slap against Jonny’s ass. “So hot and wet for me.”

“Wanna see you,” Jonny whines.

“Just look up,” Patrick says smirking at the TV where he’s fucking deep into Jonny.

“Oh, fuck,” Jonny says looking up. “Is that really what we look like?”

“I guess,” Patrick answers, thrusting away at Jonny’s ass.

“We’re so fucking hot,” Jonny comments. 

Patrick starts pushing deeper into Jonny. Every hard thrust emits a gasp from him that sends tingles down Patrick’s spine and makes his dick twitch. 

“So close,” Jonny moans.

Patrick didn’t notice when Jonny started jerking himself off but he’s tugging at himself at a frantic pace, almost in time with Patrick’s thrusts. 

“Wait, I wanna taste you,” Patrick says. 

“I don’t think that’s what we do in the tape,” Jonny says in between gasps.

“Fuck the tape,” Patrick says. “Gonna come inside you and you’re gonna come inside me.”

“Pat,” Jonny groans. “Fucking hurry up then.”

Patrick speeds up his thrusts, moaning at the heat that’s engulfing his cock. He glances up at the screen when his past self’s moans come to a crescendo and he releases himself inside Jonny. His present self fucks into Jonny as he watches onscreen Patrick slowly pull his dick out and come drips out of Jonny’s ass. 

“I’m coming. Fuck, I’m coming,” Patrick grunts, the sight of their old selves pushing him over the edge. He comes inside Jonny’s ass, shuddering in pleasure. Once he’s sure he’s all wrung out, he pulls out and watches his come drip out of his hole just like it did in the tape.

He smiles to himself and drags his finger over Jonny’s hole, pushing the come back in.

“Cut that out if you want to swallow my come,” Jonny hisses.

Patrick yanks his finger out of him as if he touched fire and moves so Jonny can flip onto his back. Once he does, Patrick’s face to face with Jonny’s angry bright red dick. Patrick thinks Jonny’s dick is perfect. He’s probably biased in thinking that, but whatever. It’s shorter than his own but so much thicker and it’s angled slightly to the right which Patrick finds endearing for some fucked up reason. 

He takes the tip into his mouth and sucks viciously at it. Jonny cries out in pleasure and tangles his fingers in Patrick’s curls. “Gonna come,” Jonny pants. 

Patrick takes the rest of Jonny’s dick in his mouth and angles it so when he does come, it goes straight down his throat. While Jonny’s come doesn’t taste terrible, Patrick would rather avoid it when he can. 

Jonny’s grip tightens on Patrick’s curls just as a rush of liquid fills Patrick’s throat. He swallows everything Jonny releases and pulls away to lap at the tip of his cock. Jonny quivers and pushes Patrick away when it becomes too much.

“Fuck, babe,” Patrick groans, his voice coming out rough and battered.

Jonny grins at him and glances at the TV. Patrick follows his gaze to see their onscreen counterparts exchanging languid kisses in each other’s arms. 

“I think we can take it from here,” Patrick says, reluctantly getting out of bed and shutting down Jonny’s laptop. He grabs a wet towel from the bathroom and cleans Jonny up before going back to bed and settling in his arms. 

“That was hot,” Jonny mumbles against Patrick’s temple.

Patrick hums in agreeance. He lazily trails his finger down Jonny’s ass and pushes lightly against his hole. Jonny gasps and squirms at the touch. Patrick brings hand back up to rest on his waist and presses soft kisses onto Jonny’s throat.

“My hair,” Patrick says tragically when he thinks back on the sex tape. His curls were long, unruly, and covered his entire head. He misses them. 

"Mine too." Jonny chuckles. "We’re getting old, but it’s okay.”

Patrick sighs and nuzzles his face into Jonny’s neck. “I love you,” he whispers, lips catching on skin.

“I love you too, Peeks,” Jonny says softly. “Sleep now, hockey tomorrow.”

Patrick smiles and tilts his head to kiss Jonny. They sleepily exchange kisses in each other’s arms for a while. Patrick falls asleep like that, eyes fluttering closed with thoughts of Game 2 kept at bay by Jonny's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
